


В поисках клада

by Tyusha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, BFFs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Pre-Time Skip, during time skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Два года разлуки давались Усоппу и Нами нелегко. И первое, что они делают, неожиданно столкнувшись друг с другом, – ищут приключений на свою голову. И побольше. А оплата в виде сокровищ – приятный бонус.
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 1





	В поисках клада

Каждый вечер Усопп проводил с Нами. Чаще всего она приходила и садилась рядом, пока он мастерил. Иногда он приходил к ней – рисовал как она чертит, усердно выводил линию глаз и каждую ресничку. После она смотрела его рисунки, присев как можно ближе. Каждое дежурство Нами проводила с Усоппом. Приносила горячий чай и всю ночь они сидели под одним пледом, пока Нами не засыпала на его плече.   
Они поняли, что нужно что-то делать слишком поздно. В тот вечер они спорили о книге, которую вместе читали. Нами стояла слишком близко, покрасневшая, с нахмуренными бровями и выбившейся прядкой волос. Усопп потянулся поправить, дотронулся рукою до щеки – и незаметно для себя качнулся вперед, целуя, притягивая ближе.   
Они успели остановиться вовремя.   
– Нельзя, – сказала Нами, и Усопп лишь кивнул. Они долго молчали, а после еще дольше говорили. Каждый понимал, во что могут вылиться отношения ближе дружеских на корабле. Нельзя было рисковать.   
– Пока Луффи не станет королем пиратов, – подытожил Усопп, и Нами лишь улыбнулась. Они могут подождать. 

***   
Разлука с друзьями давалась Усоппу нелегко. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к острову без людей, без мирной суеты. Он скучал по шумным пирушкам, по веселью, по команде. Его соратник и учитель Геркулес был замечательным человеком, с ним можно было поговорить, многому научиться, а небольшие странности в поведении Усопп почти не замечал – члены его команды были куда сумасшедшей. Но Усоппу все равно не хватало человеческого общения. Он хотел узнать, что происходит в мире, – газеты на архипелаг Боин привозили редко, Усопп посчитал невероятной удачей, что смог прочесть те выпуски про войну. Больше года он провел на одном острове с кучей злых чудовищ, хищных растений, монстров. Он вырос достаточно, чтобы суметь выбраться с острова, но ему еще было куда стремиться – он так и не смог победить Геркулеса, еще были тысячи неизведанных растений и в голове у него крутились сотни возможных оружий, приемов, стратегий. Но все же Усопп хотел отдохнуть, хотя бы пару дней – за которые, может быть, случится что-то, что поможет ему стать сильнее.   
Именно с такими доводами Усопп просил учителя выкроить время и съездить с ним на ближайший остров.   
– А еще мне нужно купить одежду и припасы.   
– Усопп-н, я ведь не запрещаю тебе ехать, в чем проблема?   
– Не уверен, что смогу добраться до острова один. Я никогда еще не выходил в море без навигатора. Да у меня даже лог поса нет! Без Нами в море я совсем беспомощен… 

На острове Рэйн был ужасный климат – для жителей. Для синоптиков же он был просто находкой. Каждые две недели менялась погода, как по часам. Метель сменялась градом – тот дождем, а после ураганом. Ученые Погодии вместе с Нами прибыли как раз под конец жаркого сезона – ожидалось, что он сменится снегопадом в первые часы нового дня первого числа месяца. Для Нами это была удачная возможность, ей было важно и интересно, такое она видела только в самом начале Гранд Лайн, но тогда было не до наблюдений и расчетов. Вот только одна вещь не давала ей покоя.   
– Идиот! – она залепила Харедасу кулаком по макушке. – Ты совсем не можешь рассчитывать время хода своей машины? Мы пришли на два дня раньше! Что прикажешь делать в этой дыре. За эти дни я могла бы многому научиться. Если затаскиваешь меня куда-то на целую вечность, то убедись хотя бы, что там есть приличные магазины.   
Выговорившись, Нами пожалела о своей вспыльчивости. Видимо, нетерпение ей частично передалось от капитана. Она зашла в ближайшую таверну и, чтобы отвлечься, завела разговор с хозяином.   
– У нас хороший остров, вы не подумайте, – говорил он. – Да, жить тут непросто, но мы привыкли. Люди тут добрые, тяжелый климат заставил сплотиться, нам не страшны любые напасти и пираты. Растить ничего, конечно, не выходит, с такой-то погодой, но легенда про сокровище привлекает народ с других островов, так что мы тут не голодаем.   
– Сокровище? – Нами тут же оживилась, лишь услышав заветное слово. – А что за легенда? Что с сокровищем?  
– Как, не знаете? – глаза хозяина загорелись, и он нагнулся ближе. – Тысячи лет назад жил в наших краях Герой. Он был храбрым, мудрым и сильным. Боги его любили, говорят даже, что он и сам был полубогом. Не знаю, насколько правда, но удачливый черт был явно. Он свершил тысячи подвигов, зарезал сотни драконов и никогда не отказывал нуждающимся. Он нажил громадное богатство, золото, камни, редкие предметы, оружие – часть он принял как благодарность от королей, больше всего забрал из-под убитых им драконов, ведь все знают, драконы спят на злате. Из-за этого богатства он и умер. Его зарезали – или отравили – в его собственной сокровищнице, глубоко в горах. Боги разгневались, что кто-то посмел забрать жизнь их любимца, и послали кару на преступника, он умер там же. Но и этого им было мало. Они не хотели, чтобы кто-либо забрал сокровища Героя, поэтому наслали на весь остров проклятие. Они надеялись отпугнуть людей, но недооценили нас. Мы приспособились жить и в таких условиях. Правда сокровища Героя до сих пор никто не смог найти. Думаю, в пещерах искателей ждет тоже какое-то несчастье, но не знаю точно, у меня хватает ума туда не ходить.   
– Какая… интересная история, – Нами подавила вздох, стараясь не показывать разочарования. Чаще всего такие легенды – чистая выдумка. Но, несмотря на понимание этого, Нами не могла спокойно сидеть на месте. За последний год в ее жизни было до смешного мало приключений. Она не лезла на рожон, большую часть времени проводила за учебой и ей очень не хватало того безумного ритма их путешествия. Все было слишком спокойно.   
Дверь открылась со скрипом, и Нами лишь на мгновение бросила взгляд на вошедшего бродяжку. Лохмотья не по размеру, спутанные волосы, длинный нос. Осознав, Нами повернулась, подскочив со стула. Усопп смотрел на нее так же удивленно. Он был не настолько грязным, как ей сначала показалось, таким же он выходил из драки – помятым, одежда порвана и в крови. Но Нами не побоялась испачкать свое платье.   
– Усопп! – его объятья оказались куда крепче, чем она ожидала. Он вырос и изменился, а может просто она его слишком долго не видела.   
– Нами! Черт, как давно не виделись, – рассмеялся он ей в ухо и отодвинулся рассмотреть ее получше. – Мне нравятся твои волосы. Отращиваешь?   
– А мне не нравятся твои. Ты хоть раз причесывался? – она взлохматила его волосы, и пальцы застряли в кудрях. Он засмеялся, помогая ей выбраться.   
– Надо будет купить расческу.   
– Только после того как купим одежду. Я помогу тебе, – Нами взяла его за руку и потянула к выходу. – Здесь никакого выбора, но нам же лучше, можно будет взять все за бесценок. 

Идти под руку с Нами было приятно и уже непривычно – столько времени прошло, он почти забыл, каково это. Нами смеялась, рассказывала, что случилось за все время, как она устроилась. С ней было все хорошо, безопасное место, добрые люди, которые приютили и учат. Наконец-то Усопп мог быть спокоен хотя бы за одного из своих друзей. Нами спрашивала, где был он, но Усопп отшучивался. Не стоит ей знать, на каком острове он живет и будет жить еще год, Усопп не хотел, чтобы Нами волновалась – а она будет, обязательно будет представлять, как его съедает плотоядный остров-цветок.   
Нами купила ему одежды и тут же заставила переодеться и выбросить «этот ужасный мешок с дырками, да где ты его вообще взял».   
– У тебя еще есть время до отъезда? – спросила она, и он просто не мог сказать «нет». Геркулес поймет, ему будет полезно провести чуть больше времени среди людей. – Я тут услышала интересную историю…   
История Усоппу и правда понравилась, сказки про героев были одними из любимых, почти сразу после пиратов. И хоть каждый день у него был наполнен опасностью, он не смог устоять. Приключение – настоящее, с дорогим человеком. Он взял ее за руку – не смог удержаться и провел пальцем по запястью.   
– Будет та-ак кру-уто! – протянул он точно как Луффи, и они засмеялись. – Пойдем, глянем, насколько эта сказка правдива. Только учти, если там будет призрак этого Героя, я тебе не помощник. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю призраков. 

До горы они дошли только ближе к вечеру, так что решили переночевать у подножья, а не лезть сломя голову в темную пещеру. Приключения приключениями, а разумность еще никому не вредила. Они развели костер – ведь в лагере всегда должен гореть огонь; Усопп поймал пару зверюшек и взялся сам их разделать.   
Спали они рядом – почти вместе. Обычно Усопп просыпался каждые два часа и от каждого шороха – на архипелаге нужно быть всегда готовым – но рядом с Нами он спал спокойно. Без снов и тревог, а проснулся – отдохнувшим. 

Внутри горы было темно, но им не нужен был фонарь – Нами освещала путь Клима-Тактом.  
– Ты его улучшила?  
– Не я, ученые Погодии. Они были впечатлены твоей работой, сказали, что ты настоящий мастер, – Нами кинула на него быстрый взгляд. – Не смущайся ты так.  
– Я не смущаюсь! – Усопп обмахивался рукой, сгоняя краску с лица. – У тебя есть хотя бы карта?   
– Нет.   
– Но ты знаешь, куда идти?   
– Нет.   
– Нами! – Усопп резко затормозил, хлопнув ладонью по лбу. – То есть мы просто будем блуждать под землей в надежде наткнуться на сокровище?!  
– Не волнуйся, я чувствую, что оно рядом!   
– Я уже почти забыл, как у тебя горят глаза в такие моменты…   
Они шли все глубже и глубже. Усопп не боялся потеряться, ведь с ним Нами. И Нами не боялась – ведь рядом Усопп, который заметит любую опасность даже в полумраке.   
– Слышишь это? – Усопп остановился, придержав Нами за руку. – Вой.   
– Наверное, просто ветер.   
– Не похоже это на просто ветер…   
– Это твое воображение, Усопп, ты читаешь слишком много ужастиков.   
– За этот год я научился отличать выдуманную опасность от настоящей. Тут кто-то есть.  
Кто-то действительно был, и Нами пришлось признать это. Усопп аккуратно оттеснил ее за спину и достал Кабуто. Кто-то приближался, шлепая – будто шел по камням босыми ногами. На острове посреди Гранд Лайн можно было встретить кого угодно, Усопп бы не удивился, появись из-за угла снежный человек, – но удивился, когда оттуда вышел обычный старик. Низкий, босой, в лохмотьях. Борода его была коротко подстрижена, зато волосы болтались длинными седыми прядями. Усопп опустил оружие, Нами выглянула из-за его плеча.   
– Добрые люди, – прохрипел дед. – Неужели я вправду вижу настоящих людей? Как долго я ходил по этим пещерам, не найдя выхода. Может быть, вы мне чудитесь? Скажите, что это не правда.   
Старик шагнул вперед, коснувшись руки Усоппа – тот едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться.   
– Настоящие…   
– Дедуль, ты как? Ты что здесь делаешь? – Нами хотела придержать шатающегося старика за плечи, но тот в последний момент прислонился к стене и посмотрел на нее с легкой улыбкой.   
– То же, что и вы, видимо. Я шел за богатствами. Я сумел найти сокровища, но потерял путь назад. Уже вторую неделю блуждаю здесь без всякой надежды. Мне повезло, что в сокровищнице было достаточно вина, которое только похорошело за прошедшее время.  
– Это ужасно! – Нами покачала головой, с сочувственным видом прикусив губу, но Усопп уже знал, о чем она думает. – Не волнуйтесь, мы знаем, где выход, и мы вас не бросим. У вас есть силы, чтобы идти? Если нет, Усопп вас понесет.   
– Вы добрые люди, но…  
– Осталось только договориться о цене.   
– Нами! – Усопп потянул ее в сторонку и зашептал. – Ты чего творишь?   
– А что? – прошептала она в ответ. – Он сам сказал, что нашел сокровища, значит богатый. Я же не собираюсь их отбирать, просто беру плату за услугу.   
– Он просто измученный старик, последнее, о чем он сейчас думает, – это деньги.   
– Сейчас – да. А когда очухается дома, будет локти кусать. И опять полезет сюда в одиночку. К тому же у нас мало времени, мне нужно выйти отсюда до темноты, чтобы не пропустить смену сезона. Мы не можем тащить его на выход, а потом возвращаться.   
Нами повернулась к нему спиной, считая вопрос закрытым. Усопп ненавидел спорить с ней, особенно когда считал себя правым. Нами была слишком упертой, а еще, когда злилась, имела привычку стоять слишком близко, почти упираясь своим лбом в его. Тогда Усопп мог чувствовать ее запах и сбивался с мысли. Он был почти что уверен, что Нами знает о его слабости и нарочно пользуется.   
Пока Нами спорила со стариком, какой процент от сокровищ будет ее – их, хотел поправить Усопп, но не решился влезать – Усопп осматривал округу. Дальше по коридору шла развилка, и в правом туннеле Усопп обнаружил скелет, покрытый пылью и мусором. Но не это заставило его остановиться. Рядом со скелетом лежал шлем. Настоящий. Рыцарский. Усопп просто не мог пройти мимо. Отряхнул и почистил краем футболки. Примерил – точно влитой. Усопп жалел, что рядом нет зеркала – покрасоваться, и что с ним нет Луффи – похвастаться. Довольный, он вернулся к Нами, которая уже выбила для себя шестьдесят процентов.   
– Нужно быть осторожней, – старик встал с кряхтением. – Тут повсюду ловушки.   
– И зачем ты это напялил?   
– Сотни храбрых искателей сокровищ умерли здесь из-за неосторожности.  
– Так это же круто. Я прям как рыцарь.   
– Это не столько пещера, сколько убежище, построенное не природой, а человеком.   
– Скорей как идиот.   
– Здесь есть комнаты, в которые можно войти только один раз – и никогда не выйти.   
– Между прочим, это полезная в хозяйстве вещь.   
– Так что нам лучше держаться вместе. Я знаю, где здесь безопасно и можно пройти.   
– Я просто сделаю вид, что не слышу тебя.   
– Например, если нажать здесь, – старик приложил ладонь к незаметному выступу на стене. – То сверху на нас посыплются камни.   
– Раз знаешь, что будет, не делай этого! – Усопп схватил Нами, но бросил взгляд наверх и отшвырнул ее в сторону, сам закрывая собой старика. Не было времени уходить и их завалило камнями. Вырывался на свободу Усопп с боевым кличем, камни разлетались по сторонам. Он пощупал голову – шлем чуть смялся. Посмотрел вокруг – старик уже сидел рядом, будто ничего не произошло, Нами стояла чуть дальше, вся в пыли, но целая. Только злая.   
– Какого черта ты натворил?! – она взбиралась по камням, и Усопп помог ей спуститься на другую сторону.   
– Рука соскользнула, – покашлял старик. – Ну идемте же, здесь совсем близко.   
– Я сама смогла бы о себе позаботиться, – фыркнула Нами, проходя мимо Усоппа.   
– Ты о чем? Я просто помог.   
– Кинул меня как снаряд, мне бы хватило времени самой аккуратно отойти. Ты мне платье порвал.   
– Я куплю тебе новое.   
– А вот если наступить сюда, вылезут гигантские крысы, – выстрел прозвучал практически одновременно с последним словом. Нами оцепенела и к ногам ее свалился здоровый грызун, испачканный в крови и с дыркой между глаз.   
– П-предупреждать же надо! – Нами наконец выдохнула и отпрыгнула подальше от мертвой тушки. – Ты мог меня задеть!   
– Обижаешь, Нами. Я никогда не промахиваюсь, – Усопп перезарядил пистолет. С Кабуто ему было бы куда привычней, но они шли все глубже, и туннель становился все уже – если бы он целился из рогатки, то локоть уперся бы в стену, и точно выстрелить было бы куда сложнее. Усопп всегда носил с собой пистолет – на всякий случай, и вот он пригодился.   
– На моей памяти был целый один раз, – Нами повернулась, и пошла вперед, цокая каблуками по камням. Старик прокряхтел рядом.  
– Не бери в голову, сынок, женщинам не дано понять нас, мужчин.   
– Ну куда она ушла… Нами! – Усопп достал старый фонарик из сумки и посветил вперед – Нами нигде не было. 

– Ох уж эти мужики, да, милая? – старик едва поспевал за широко шагающей Нами, едва успевая указывать путь. – Ничего не понимают в девушках.   
– Нет, это я веду себя глупо, – вздохнула она. – Так хотелось выглядеть самостоятельной и сильной. А на самом деле мне приятно. Целый год я не чувствовала себя такой защищенной как сегодня.   
– Но этот мальчишка, он же мог застрелить тебя!   
– О чем ты говоришь? Наш снайпер лучший, он никогда не промахивается, да, Усопп? – Нами обернулась с улыбкой, но позади никого не было. – Усопп? Усопп, ты где? Он не шел за нами?!  
Она побежала назад, но тут же уперлась в стену – проход был закрыт.   
– Я же говорил, будь осторожней, девочка, – прохрипел старик. Нами обернулась – никого. Но голос продолжал: – Зря вы пришли сюда. Это место похоронит вас. Так же как похоронило тысячи прошлых искателей сокровищ. Помолись напоследок.   
Кашляющий звук, чем-то похожий на смех, еще долго отражался от стен. 

Усопп был зол. Он уже бежал вперед, но никак не мог нагнать Нами. Старик удивительно быстро трусил за ним, все так же отказываясь сесть за спину. Он подсказывал, куда не стоит ступать, и где лучше повернуть. Усопп надеялся, что чутье Нами и правда приведет ее к сокровищам, и ему не придется блуждать и искать ее по всему подземелью. К тому же он сейчас так запутался, что вряд ли сможет легко и быстро найти путь обратно. Усоппу не оставалось ничего кроме как положиться на старика.   
На следующем повороте Усопп уткнулся носом в стену.   
– Эй, дед, тут тупик, ты уверен, что нам сюда? – Усопп вышел обратно за угол, но старика там не было. – Дедуль, ты чего? Это не смешно.   
Он водил фонариком по сторонам, но не находил ни следа старика. Он стоял в проходе и не знал, что ему делать. Он пришел слева, но есть ли смысл возвращаться? Может быть, Нами ушла дальше. А может, нужно было повернуть направо на прошлой развилке. Усопп никак не мог понять, куда делся старик, а мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, была слишком страшной и невероятной. Они уже встречали человека, который мог создавать привидений и сам выходить из тела духом. Но в этом мире не существует двух одинаковых фруктов.   
– П-п-п-призрак… – Усопп сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. – Нет. Призраков не существует. Это все мое воображение. Старик, наверное, просто отстал, я бежал слишком быстро. Да, это моя вина, совсем о нем не подумал. Призрак, ну конечно, придет же в голову!   
Он засмеялся в голос и начал думать вслух, как делал всегда, когда оставался один.   
– Нужно пойти обратно. Нет смысла идти в неизведанное, лучше вернуться на то место, где мы расстались. Нами наверняка будет ждать там, – он пошел налево. – Вот оно, оказывается, каково быть Зоро. И как он только живет так, когда любая улица – лабиринт.   
Разговор с самим собой всегда успокаивал, и уже через пять минут Усопп перестал тревожиться. Но на седьмой развилке он забыл, откуда пришел. 

Нами готова была взорваться от злости. Так ее еще никогда не проводили. Она рыскала по захлопнувшейся стене руками, простукивала Клима-Тактом – ничего. Она могла дотянуться рукой до потолка, но и там не было прохода. Нами присела, прислонившись спиной к стене, и задумалась. Если старик как-то вышел, то и она сможет.   
– Если только он не был… – Нами замотала головой, отгоняя последнее слово. Она не верила в привидений или в магию. Да, она может и называла себя волшебницей, но все ее колдовство основывалось на науке. Кому как не ей знать, что чудеса люди делают сами.   
– Нужно найти выход. И Усоппа. А потом вместе накостылять старому хрену.   
Прощупывание стен ничего не дало – никаких секретных выходов или кнопок. Нами остановилась передохнуть и прислушалась – может, она услышит скрип механизмов или вой ветра. Она задержала дыхание и услышала писк. Едва заметный, она чуть было не спутала его со своими мыслями. Босиком, она пошла на звук и увидела его – маленький ден-ден муши наблюдения, спрятанный в уголке и замаскированный под камень. Она взяла его на руки и погладила пальцем по головке.  
– Маленький мой, ты голодный, наверное?   
Ден-ден муши кивнул.   
– У меня с собой ничего нет, но я знаю, где можно взять много вкусной травки и яблочек.   
Ден-ден муши улыбнулся.   
– Обещаешь не предавать, что видишь?   
Ден-ден муши пошевелил усиками.  
– Умница моя. А не покажешь, где выход?   
Ден-ден муши кивнул глазом в сторону угла, где раньше висел. Нами быстро нащупала нужную кнопку – открылось три прохода.  
– Мне нужен тот, что ведет к сокровищам.   
Она закрыла глаза, принюхавшись. Золото манило ее, и она тянулась к нему. Из крайнего левого туннеля явно пахло богатствами. Нами уверенно шагнула вперед. 

В детстве Усоппа учили – если заблудился, стой на месте, сделай метку, определи, где север и откуда ты пришел. Усоппу никогда не говорили, как себя вести, если потерялся в подземелье, но он догадывался, что нужно делать.   
– Для начала, не паниковать.   
Усопп стянул с себя шлем и накомкал в него бумаги из блокнота, который всегда был в сумке. Поджег ее и сдул пламя.   
– А теперь нужно найти выход.   
Он медленно пошел за струйкой дыма по ходу воздуха.   
– А Нами говорила, он бесполезен. 

Туннель кончался железной дверью – Нами тут же взломала замок и аккуратно ее приоткрыла. Большая ден-ден муши показывала на экране каждую комнату пещеры – или лучше сказать убежища. Рядом с ней в кресле сидел старик. Нами спряталась обратно в туннель, не решаясь сразу выходить. Достала Клима-Такт – на такие моменты у нее была давно проверенная тактика.   
– И не стыдно вам обманывать доверчивых и безобидных искателей приключений?   
– Выбралась? – старик повернулся к ней. – Какая молодец. Не зря за тебя дают шестнадцать миллионов.   
– Хочешь сказать, нет никаких сокровищ?   
– Почему же нет? Есть. Только наши. И скоро их станет на сорок миллионов больше.   
– Сорок шесть.   
– Это уже мелочи, – старик встал. – Как же легко ловить таких самоуверенных пиратов как вы. Держи ее!  
Нами едва успела обернуться и заметить как старик – тот же самый – замахивается на нее булавой и рассеивает.   
– Электрический заряд!   
Нами вышла из-за двери, запустив молнию в стариков. Задымившись, они попадали друг рядом с другом.   
– Нельзя же так с девушкой. 

Усопп шел долго – он совсем потерялся во времени. Может быть, уже была поздняя ночь. А может, только кончился обед. Вспомнив об обеде, Усопп понял, насколько голоден. Он не ел с утра – да и разве можно назвать тот перекус завтраком? Он слишком привык, что на архипелаге всегда можно вкусно и, главное, много поесть. С каждым шагом Усопп чувствовал свежесть. Ветер становился сильнее и это, считал он, было добрым знаком. Скоро он найдет выход из пещеры – а потом вернется, чтобы найти Нами. За поворотом, казалось, стало светлее и легче дышать. Усопп поторопился, шагнул вперед, завернул за угол и ослеп на мгновение. Солнце уже почти село. Ветер качал деревья далеко внизу.  
«Около десяти вечера», – подумал он. Вдохнул чистый воздух и потянулся. Постоял еще минуту и с грустью посмотрел обратно в темноту пещеры. Выбираясь, Усопп высекал метки-стрелочки на стенах. Возвращаясь, Усопп доделывал из них плюсики, чтобы точно знать правильную дорогу.   
Ушел он недалеко – повернул раз семь и почувствовал, как гора затряслась, и услышал шум – будто обвал. Было трудно понять, откуда он идет, так что Усопп положился на удачу. Она не раз спасала им жизни. 

У Нами все шло по плану. Старики все еще лежали без сознания, и ей стало стыдно. Если бы у нее был выбор, она бы ни за что не стала бы бить детей или стариков. Но они пытались ее убить – и убили бы, не будь она предусмотрительней, – и сдать дозорным. Она подивилась, как похож был один старик на другого – она бы ни за что не заметила, поменяйся они местами. Видимо, они этим и пользовались. В одном из стеллажей Нами нашла веревку и крепко, но аккуратно связала стариков спина к спине. На одном из экранов она заметила Усоппа – тот выглядел здоровым и уверенно шагал вперед, так что она решила, он может подождать. Нами просмотрела каждый шкаф, каждую полку, заглянула за каждую дверь, но везде было пусто. За некоторыми дверями правда шли тоннели, но она не решилась в них входить.   
Нами услышала кряхтенье и обернулась на стариков.   
– Ты ни за что не найдешь их без нашей помощи, – сказал один.   
– Смирись, – кивнул второй.   
– Зачем вы пытались нас убить? – Нами остановилась рядом с ними, но за несколько шагов. Клима-Такт все так же был наготове.   
– Ты девочка-пиратка. Если не хочешь, чтобы тебя пытались убить, не иди в разбойники.   
– То есть все из-за награды? И нет никакого сокровища великого Героя?   
– Нет никакого «великого Героя». Мы с братом тоже думали, что это правда, когда были такими же молодыми как и вы. Мы долго блуждали, ссорились, спорили, дрались. И не нашли ни денег, ни золота, ни драгоценностей.   
– Но мы нашли это убежище, и оно было лучше любого сокровища.  
– Да. Мы нашли место, где можно жить.   
– Это просто работа, хобби, ничего личного, девочка-пиратка.   
– Люди такие жадные. Мы заработали миллиарды на таких как ты.   
Нами вздохнула. Она и правда не могла привыкнуть, что за ней охотятся из-за награды. Казалось, в их команде она единственная, кто не был рад такой известности.  
Но даже если нет сокровищ героя, все еще есть деньги стариков.  
Нами окинула взглядом комнату и усмехнулась – под креслом явно виднелась дверь.   
– Ну уж нет, – прохрипел один из стариков, когда она отодвигала кресло.   
– Ты все равно ничего не получишь! – просвистел второй, с силой топнув ногой.   
Пол затрясся, когда Нами только открыла дверь в сокровищницу. Со стен посыпалась крошка камней. Маленький ден-ден муши, спрятавшийся в разрезе платья Нами, высунул один глаз, но тут же спрятался обратно.   
«Жизнь дороже», – подумала Нами, когда обрушился первый крупный камень, прямо рядом с дверью, из которой она пришла. Она кинулась к ближайшему выходу – краем глаза заметила, как старики освободились и кинулись врассыпную. Больше мешкать она себе не позволила, выбежала, на ходу пытаясь решить, куда лучше повернуть, но не успела – ее утянули влево. Усопп улыбнулся, помахав рукой.   
– Давай скорей, я нашел выход. 

Они выбежали как раз вовремя – проход позади завалило камнями. Солнце уже село, но небо было чистым и звездным. Усопп обессилено рухнул на землю, Нами опустилась рядом.   
– Было весело, – подытожила Нами. – Хотя жаль, что я не успела достать сокровища.   
Нами посмотрела на небо и что-то посчитала.   
– Минут через десять я должна буду быть рядом с учеными Погодии.   
– А я должен был уплыть еще сутки назад. Учитель будет бухтеть.   
Они помолчали, и Усопп поднялся.   
– Знаешь, Нами. Технически у нашей команды отпуск. Так что, технически, мы с тобой сейчас не в одной команде, а сами по себе. И, опять же техническ…  
Поцелуй не дал ему договорить. Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, не замечая, как холодно стало вокруг – им было жарко. Метель разбушевалась мгновенно – и вскоре они стояли, припорошенные снегом. На волосах, на ресницах, на плечах, на носу Усоппа – он пошевелил им, стряхивая сугроб, мешающий смотреть.   
– Я скучала.   
– Я тоже.   
– Я буду ждать следующего года, – на последок Нами поцеловала его еще раз – быстро и почти незаметно – и ушла, построив дорогу из облаков. Усопп остался сидеть – передохнуть немного. Начавшийся холодный сезон быстро привел его в чувство, и вскоре и он ушел вниз. Прыгнул, на ходу выстреливая зеленострелом, и мягко приземлился. 

***   
Год прошел практически незаметно. Много чего нужно было сделать и у Усоппа не было времени ни на что больше. Наверное, поэтому он встретился с Нами совсем неподготовленным. Он не знал, что лучше сказать и что лучше сделать. Он не знал, как будет смотреть на нее – ведь что-то опять изменилось.   
Она сделала все сама. Прыгнула в объятья и поцеловала – совсем не как друга. Он ответил. Они не могли больше ждать, не хотели. Почему-то казалось, что все сложится. А если нет – они вдвоем могут пережить что угодно.


End file.
